vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrova Family
The Pierce Family, formerly the Petrova Family, is a main family in The Vampire Diaries Series. It is an old noble family, but it is not confirmed that it is a founding family. It has been stated that Pierce is a derivation from a European, Bulgarian name, Petrova (Bulgarian: Петрова). Family Tree The Pierce family is still a mystery. There are only three known family members at this point. They are depicted in the family tree below. It is unknown at this moment, how exactly Katherine is related to Isobel and Elena, but it has been confirmed that they are all related. The only way Isobel and Elena could be descendants of Katherine implies that Katherine would have had to have a child when she was still human. This was confirmed in Katerina after Katherine admitted to Elena that she had given birth to an illegimate daughter as a human. In Bloodlines, when Stefan told Elena that she was adopted, he said that he couldn't look into the Pierce Family to see if she was related to Katherine as it was too dangerous suggesting that the Pierces know or that they are dangerous. The family has a history of people in the family being Doppelgängers. was the first doppelgänger, and most likely is the second. The original person who the Doppelgängers are based off of has not been seen or mentioned. Doppelgängers blood is needed to break the sun and the moon curse which weaken vampires in the sun and cause werewolves to only transform on a full moon. This is the reason why Katherine faked her death in 1864 and why vampires will be after Elena. The Family Members Of The Pierce (Petrova) Family Katherine Pierce Katherine Pierce (b. Katerina Petrova) '''is a vampire from both of the Salvatore brothers' past and whom both Salvatore brother's fell in love with. She is the spitting image of her descendent, Elena Gilbert. Katherine is also a descendent of Isobel Saltzman, Elena's biological mother. Katherine was born in the year 1475 in Bulgaria, making her over 500 years old (535 to be exact). Much to her parents dismay, Katherine gave birth to a daughter in the year 1490, when she was a young teen, therefore, continuing the Petrova bloodline, but her daughter was immediately given away and her family had disowned her for having a baby out of wedlock. She was then banished from Bulgaria and she ran away to England. It was there, where she encountered and met the nobleman named Klaus. Katherine tried to run away from Klaus. She was turned into a vampire in the year 1492 by Rose, after she committed suicide by hanging herself with a rope. After feeding on human blood and completing her transformation into a vampire, Katherine escaped Rose, Trevor and Klaus and returned to Bulgaria the same year, only to discover that Klaus had murdered her entire family, just to get back at her for running. Many centuries later, in the year 1864, Katherine met Stefan and Damon Salvatore in 1864, near the end of the American Civil War, when she was staying at their home in Mystic Falls. She had created a story that both of her parents had died in a fire in Atlanta and she needed a place to stay. Damon and Stefan both fought over her during this time, which sparked the Salvatore brothers' life-long rivalry. After it is found out that Katherine was not in the tomb and that she was still very much alive and wandering, Damon is both angry and heartbroken by this but Stefan is not really affected. Both Stefan and Damon hate Katherine but for different reasons. Damon hates Katherine because she broke his heart by faking her death and Stefan hates her for destroying his life by causing a rift between him and his brother, as well as turning him into a vampire against his will. She most recently returns to Mystic Falls to cause havoc on the town. She stabs John Gilbert, after kissing Damon and tricking him into thinking she was Elena. Katherine reveals that she has always loved Stefan and that she never loved Damon and has since done everything to cause havoc on Stefan and Elena's relationship, eventually leading them to break up. Although Katherine insists that she came back for Stefan, she clearly has other plans up her sleeve. Her most important mission in coming back to Mystic Falls is to break The Sun and The Moon Curse. It is also revealed that Katherine is the first Petrova Doppelganger. Katherine's Mother '''Katherine's mother (name unknown, most likely known as Mrs. Petrova) was a Bulgarian woman who had a daughter named Katerina Petrova (also known as Katherine Pierce) in the year 1475. She helped Katherine give birth to her own daughter, who was born in the year 1490, when Katerina was just a teenager. Katherine's daughter was immediately given away after she was born with Katherine's mother insisting that it is better for her daughter this way. Katherine is devastated by this. However, she and her father greatly disapproved of Katerina having a baby out of wedlock and they ended up disowning her for being an embarrassment to the entire family. As a result, Katherine was banished from Bulgaria by both of her parents. After Katherine was transformed into a vampire and returned to her native Bulgaria in the year 1492, Katherine discovered that her mother, along with the rest of her family, were murdered by Klaus, to get back at her for running away from him. Katherine's Father Katherine's father (name unknown, most likely known as Mr. Petrova) '''was a Bulgarian man who had a daughter named Katerina Petrova with his wife, in the year 1475. He observed his daughter, Katerina, giving birth to a baby daughter in the year 1490. Showing strong disapproval of Katerina having a baby out of wedlock, he decides to take Katerina's baby away and send her (Katerina's) daughter to some unknown destination. Katherine is devastated by this but is comforted by her mother, with her mother saying that it is best for her and the child. Because of the embarrassment that Mr. Petrova felt that Katerina has put on the entire family, he and his wife decide to banish Katherine from Bulgaria, where afterwards, she runs away to England, where she meets a nobleman named Klaus. After discovering what Klaus wants from her, Katherine ends up running away to find safety and protection. Katherine is turned into a vampire by Rose, in the year 1492. After her transformation and her escape from Klaus, Katherine then returns home to Bulgaria that same year and discovers that her father, along with everyone within her entire family, has been murdered by Klaus. Klaus did this to get back at Katherine for running away from him. Katherine's Daughter '''Katherine's daughter (name unknown) was born in the year 1490 in Bulgaria. Her birth was how the Petrova bloodline was continued. Katerina gave birth to her when she was just a young teen. Katherine gave birth to her daughter out of wedlock and much to both of her parents disapproval, she was given away and taken away to some unknown destination. This left Katerina devastated. Her grandfather took her somewhere and that's how the Petrova line was continued. Isobel Saltzman Isobel Saltzman is Elena's biological mother. She was married to Alaric Saltzman. She is a vampire. It's told that Isobel gave birth to Elena when she was just 16 years old. It is revealed that the birth father of her daughter, Elena is John Gilbert. She is somehow related to Katherine through the Pierce (Petrova) bloodline, although it is not yet clear where the relation exactly is. All that is known is that she is a descendent of Katherine Pierce. After she was killed and turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore, Katherine came looking for her and knowing that she was a vampire, who would be vulnerable to sunlight, Katherine gave Isobel a Lapis Lazuli stone in order to help protect her against the effects of sunlight. Elena Gilbert Elena Gilbert is the biological daughter of Isobel Saltzman and therefore, is a descendant of Katherine Pierce, to whom she bears a striking resemblance to. This was the initial reason why both Stefan and Damon Salvatore were so drawn to her. She is related to Katherine Pierce and is a member of the Pierce (Petrova) bloodline, although it has not become clear what the real relation between the two really is. It has been revealed that Elena is a Petrova Doppelganger, with Katherine being the first Petrova Doppelganger. Relatives Of The Pierce (Petrova) Family John Gilbert John Gilbert met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming during their teenage years and they dated each other for a while. When Isobel was just 16 years of age, Isobel then told John that she was pregnant and John brought her to his older brother, Grayson Gilbert, who was a doctor in Mystic Falls, so that she could give birth to a daughter named Elena Gilbert. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually the biological father of the child. Alaric Saltzman '''Alaric Saltzman '''is introduced as the new history teacher for Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan's history classes and also knows that vampires exist in the small town of Mystic Falls. It was later revealed that he thinks his wife, Isobel, was killed by a vampire, who he suspects is Damon. Later we find out that Isobel wanted to become a vampire, and begged Damon to turn her, thus making Isobel a vampire. Since Alaric has learned to let go of his former vampire wife, Alaric begins to express an interest in Elena and Jeremy's aunt, Jenna Sommers. Jenna and Alaric are currently dating, and seem to really like each other. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Families Category:Pierce Family Category:Main Family